Time Machine
by n4na
Summary: Kaito Shion, pemuda lajang berusia 26 tahun yang baru saja ditolak lamarannya oleh sang kekasih. Beberapa jam setelah peristiwa penolakan itu, Kaito bertemu dengan seorang gadis di depan pintu ruangan apartemennya, dan yang memperburuk keadaannya adalah, gadis itu pingsan! my first Mikaito guys, rate T for save. FINAL CHAPTER'S UP! for Family Spring Event 2012. mind to R&R minna?
1. Chapter 1

**taintedIris proudly presents**

Yo, hello guys. saya kembali dengan fic baru!~ yeeeey~

oke, saya tahu saya masih memiliki banyak tagihan fic multichapter yang menunggu, tapi saya pun tidak dapat menghentikan otak saya untuk berimajinasi, dan here it's.

my first sci-fi fic, I hope it'll turn to be a nice story. yeah I hope so *sweaty*

okay. My first MiKaito~ enjoy minna ^_^

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Time Machine**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), rate T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Act. 1 : Prologue. First Sight.

Tik tok tik tok..

Bunyi jam antik disebuah ruangan terus terdengar di ruangan itu. Jarum jamnya kini telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Disekeliling ruangan itu terlihat beberapa botol sake yang berantakan, mangkuk-mangkuk bekas dipakai yang tidak dibersihkan sama sekali. Bahkan beberapa baju pun terlihat berserakan di lantai, berdampingan dengan berbungkus-bungkus makanan dan remah-remahnya. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah sofa besar dan sebuah sofa kecil ditengahnya, dengan sebuah meja kaca di depannya. Tak lupa sebuah televisi dengan layar selebar 22 inch dan rak berisi kaset-kaset video, cd, dvd dan film tergeletak berantakan di sana. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah kamar, sebuah kamar kecil dan dapur yang tak terurus. Oh, jangan kau pikir bahwa ruangan yang lebih tepat disebut kapal pecah ini tak berpenghuni, karena si pemilik sedang berada di atas sebuah sofa besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Dari mulut si pemilik terdengar suara dengkuran kecil, dengan hawa sake yang menguar dari mulutnya. Si pemilik ruangan itu kini membalikkan badannya. Namun sialnya bukannya ia merasakan kehangatan sofa di bawahnya, melainkan ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit karena harus merasakan dinginnya lantai ruangan yang ia tempati. Sosok itu kini mulai membuka matanya. Gerutuan dan umpatan pelan terlontar dari bibirnya dengan hawa sake yang masih tercium. Sosok itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing dari kepalanya dan mengingat-ingat kepingan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya sebelum ia berakhir di rumahnya dengan kaos oblong dan celana kerja yang telah ditanggalkan, memperlihatkan _boxers _bermotif es krim yang ia kenakan dibalik celananya. Jadi, sudah jelas siapakah pemilik ruangan yang kacau itu?

Pikiran lelaki itu kembali melayang ke kejadian malam sebelumnya, ketika pada masa itu ia, Kaito Shion, di usia yang ke 26 tahun, siap untuk melamar Meiko Sakine, wanita berusia 25 tahun yang telah ia kencani 2 tahun belakangan ini. Segalanya telah ia siapkan; makan malam romantis, pakaian berkencan yang rapi dan berkelas serta cincin pernikahan. Bahkan malam itu ia tidak memakai syal kesayangannya yang bagi Meiko syal itu sudah layak buang. Tapi pada saat ia menyerahkan cincin emas bertahtakan batu rubi dihadapan kekasihnya itu …

'_Maaf Kaito-kun. Aku sangat bahagia kau melamarku, tapi, you're not the one. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.'_

DUAAR!

Kejadian itu membuat Kaito syok berat. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Masa depan yang ia rencanakan bersama sang kekasih pun pupus sudah. Di tengah kesedihannya itu ia melihat seorang temannya di sebuah kedai sake.

Dan berakhirlah ia di sana bersama temannya.

Bahkan setelah 10 botol sake yang ia habiskan bersama kawannya itu tidak membuatnya puas. Dengan langkah gontai dan sempoyongan lelaki itu berjalan kembali ke apartemennya dengan susah payah. Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia mengambil kunci yang sengaja ia simpan dalam kotak surat di samping pintunya lalu membuka pintunya setelah berkutat dengan kunci di tangannya ( yang berjumlah 5 buah, namun butuh waktu lebih dari 15 menit hingga pemuda itu dapat membuka pintu apartemennya. ) Setelah masuk, lelaki itu langsung mengunci kamar apartemennya dari dalam, berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil persediaan sakenya dan Meiko- dulunya- dari lemari piring, mengambil gelas sake lalu duduk di depan tv. Tak lupa berbagai jenis cemilan dan beberapa mangkuk es krim kini berada di atas meja kaca di depan sofa, menemani acara minum sake si pria yang kini sedang dilanda kesedihan yang mendalam.

Si lelaki yang telah berhasil mengingat segalanya itu kini mengeram. Ia melihat kotak cincin yang tergeletak tak berdaya di ujung ruangan, dengan cincin yang masih berada di sana. Lelaki berambut biru itu, Kaito, beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan dan memungut kotak cincin itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut karena efek sake dan karena baru saja mencium lantai. Ia melirik ke arah jam di atas dinding. Kini jam menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 15 menit. Namun ia tidak panik seperti biasanya, karena hari itu adalah hari Minggu yang menandakan ia bisa libur dari pekerjaannya hari itu. ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan apartemennya, sekedar mengambil antaran susu, roti dan koran paginya. Lelaki itu kini berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dengan langkah yang sedikit sempoyongan sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena mengeluarkan udara dari mulutnya. Lelaki itu kini membuka pintu di depannya, memunguti 2 botol susu, roti dan koran yang masih setia menunggu untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan apartemen si pemilik. Baru saja lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya terbelalak dan ia kembali memutar tubuhnya. Bukannya ia lupa mengambil barang pesananannya atau ada paket kiriman dan surat yang tidak ia ambil di depan pintunya. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah …

Ada seorang anak perempuan yang berada di depan pintunya! Dan yang memperparah keadaan ialah, anak itu berada di sana dalam keadaan pingsan!

.

.

Kaito kini memandangi gadis yang sedari tadi tidak sadarkan diri itu di atas sofanya. Ia memegangi dahi gadis itu yang anehnya terasa dingin. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna _teal _yang amat aneh. Rambut gadis itu dikuncir dua, dengan pita berwarna merah muda pucat. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian turtle neck lengan pendek berwarna biru pucat, dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Gadis itu juga mengenakan kaus kaki panjang berwarna putih dengan _flat shoes _berwarna hitam. Mata gadis itu perlahan mulai bergerak, dan Kaito yang menyadari pergerakan yang dibuat oleh gadis itu langsung duduk menjauh, tak ingin dicurigai sebagai penculik oleh gadis di depannya ini. Si gadis perlahan membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris sebening air dengan warna biru kehijauan yang besar dan indah. Gadis itu langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan yang amat berantakan itu. Pandangannya kini beralih pada lelaki di depannya yang sedang terduduk di kursi dengan kepanikan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Gadis itu 'pun langsung tersenyum.

"Kaito Shion, umur 26 tahun, seorang _professor_ muda yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan elektronika yang bergerak dalam bidang komputer, lelaki yang baru saja ditolak untuk menikah oleh seorang wanita yang berusia lebih muda satu tahun bernama Meiko Sakine, betulkah begitu?" tanya si gadis. Suara gadis itu sedikit nyaring, namun manis. Kaito yang bingung mendengar pertanyaan si gadis pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. 'Bagaimana bisa gadis yang ia tidak kenal ini mengetahui hal-hal itu? Ah kalau nama, umur, dan tempatku bekerja itu mungkin saja. Tapi soal penolakan Meiko semalam … Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu?'

"Kau … Siapakah kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kaito sambil menjauhkan diri si gadis. Namun si gadis sepertinya tidak berniat menjauh. Gadis itu pun turun ke lantai kemudian ia berjalan merangkak mendekati Kaito yang kini terpojok di sudut tembok apartemennya.

"Aku? Aku Miku Hatsune." Kata gadis itu. Kaito memutar kembali otaknya, mencoba mengingat kenalannya yang berusia kira-kira 16 tahun dengan rambut berwarna _teal. _Tapi nihil. Kelihatannya memang gadis di depannya ini adalah orang yang benar-benar asing.

"Mi … Miku Hatsune?" ulang Kaito, dan gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya master." Lanjut gadis itu, membuat Kaito melongo. Master? Kenapa gadis di depannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu?

"Aku datang dari masa depan, dan aku bertugas untuk menemani Master Kaito hingga menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru."

"Apa?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aku datang dari masa depan, dan aku bertugas untuk menemani Master Kaito hingga menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru."_

"_Apa?!"_

**.**

**.**

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Time Machine**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), rate T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Act. 2 : Find the Real Happiness in 150 hours!

"Heh, kau pasti becanda 'kan? Mana ada hal-hal yang seperti itu!" lelaki bernama Kaito Shion itu kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meminum susu yang tergeletak di mejanya, sedangkan Miku duduk bersimpuh di hadapan sang pemuda.

"Tidak, aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku ini diatur untuk tidak mengatakan kebohongan master. Kau sendiri yang mendesainku." Ucap gadis itu. Oke, ini makin tidak masuk akal. Pertama gadis di depannya ini berkata ia datang dari masa depan, yang kedua dia bilang aku yang mendesainnya. Maksud gadis ini sebenarnya apa?!

"Apa maksudmu? Aku makin tidak mengerti." Erang Kaito frustasi. Miku hanya terus menatap Kaito dengan tatapan polos yang sama.

"Kau itu masterku, kau yang menciptakanku." Kata gadis itu kembali. Menciptakan? Jangan-jangan …

"K … Kau ini … robot?" tanya Kaito. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Yah … Lebih tepatnya aku ini adalah robot pertama yang tercipta 'sempurna'." Terang gadis itu, membuat Kaito untuk kesekian kalinya dibuat melongo oleh gadis- maksudnya robot- yang ada di depannya pagi itu.

"Hah? Kau serius?" tanya Kaito kepada robot itu. Miku mengangguk. 'Oke, mungkin aku masih tertidur, yeah dengan mimpi yang salah. Penolakan Meiko semalam pasti membawa pengaruh yang hebat pada otakku,' batin Kaito. Kaito melirik ke arah robot di depannya yang masih terus tersenyum, kemudian kembali menatap dirinya sendiri. Dengan agak ragu, Kaito kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, bisa cubit aku?" pintanya. Miku pun langsung melakukan hal yang tuannya perintahkan. Berikutnya jeritan yang cukup kuat pun terdengar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau … Kenapa mencubitku begitu kuat? Sial ternyata ini bukan mimpi!" umpat Kaito.

"Ma … Maafkan aku master. Tapi andalah yang mendesain saya dengan tenaga yang kuat, untuk dapat melindungi anda kapan saja." Ujar Miku. Wajahnya terlihat begitu ketakutan dan bersalah. Kaito menghela nafasnya.

"Kau … Memang dari mana asalmu? Kenapa kau dapat muncul di sini?" tanyanya. Miku menatap pemuda di depannya ini dengan agak takut-takut, kemudian ia membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Itu … Aku berasal dari tahun 2062, saat itu teknologi sudah berkembang begitu pesat di bumi. Aku dapat muncul kemari karena menggunakan mesin waktu." Jawab gadis itu, membuat lelaki berambut kebiruan itu kembali melongo. 2062? Itu berarti 50 tahun ke depan bukan?

Kaito mulai duduk mendekati robot di depannya itu, menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah, membuat Miku mengigit bibirnya karena gugup. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Miku menjadi bingung dibuatnya. Kemudian lelaki itu kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau memiliki seri? Maksudku, setiap robot pasti memiliki nomor seri bukan?" Miku pun mengangguk. Ia langsung membuka pakaiannya, membuat Kaito terkaget dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau … ?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kaito tergagap. Miku pun menatap lelaki di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tentu saja memperlihatkan nomor seri saya master. Tolong, tidak usah malu melihat saya. Anda 'kan yang menciptakan saya jadi anda sudah melihat semuanya." Dengan agak ragu, Kaito melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan membuka matanya. Terdapat nomor seri 02 di sisi kiri dada robot di depannya yang tertutup bra.

"02? Bukankah kau bilang kau versi pertama?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya, aku memang bukan versi pertama, tapi aku yang adalah robot pertama yang tercipta sempurna master." Jawab robot perempuan itu. "Memang terdapat seri 01, namun versi itu rusak setahun sebelum saya tercipta, itu yang master katakan padaku." Lanjut si robot. Kaito pun mengangguk. Kini ia mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin yang di katakan gadis robot di depannya ini memang benar.

"Master tidak ingin bertanya seperti apa bentuk versi pertama?" tanya si robot. Sejenak Kaito terlihat berpikir, lalu ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Katakan padaku, seperti apa versi robot pertama itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku memang tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi kata master ia seperti sosok Meiko Sakine. Aku ingin melihatnya di dunia ini, bisakah master?" ucap gadis robot itu. Kaito terhenyak. Ia, di masa depan membuat robot seperti Meiko Sakine? Ia kembali melirik ke arah gadis yang kini telah merapikan pakaiannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mempercayai gadis robot ini, tapi entah kenapa gadis ini terlihat begitu meyakinkan, seakan-akan ia tidak akan berbohong. Kaito menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya keanehan menimpa dirinya terus menerus.

"Baiklah, kau boleh melihatnya. Tapi kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mandi." Kaito pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, sementara gadis robot di depannya itu mengangguk senang. Kaito berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan si gadis robot yang masih setia duduk bersimpu di ruang tengah apartemennya. Si robot melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang amat berantakan, lalu ia mulai bangkit berdiri. Dalam benaknya ia bertekad untuk membuat masternya bahagia di masa ini, dan ia akan berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh!

.

.

Kaito kini keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang bersih dan wangi serta wajah yang lebih segar. 'Ternyata mandi dengan air dingin di pagi hari itu tidak terlalu buruk,' batinnya. Saat ia akan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ruangan apartemennya yang begitu rapi dan bersih. Pakaian-pakaiannya yang berserakan sudah dirapikan, mangkuk-mangkuk dan botol sake sudah tidak tahu ada di mana. Bungkus-bungkus camilan pun tidak terlihat lagi. Ruangan itu sudah disapu dan di pel, bahkan perabotan-perabotan yang ada di sana pun sudah di lap. Kaito langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati mangkuk-mangkuk, piring, gelas yang sebelumnya menumpuk di bak cuci piring kini telah tertata rapi di rak penyimpanan, bahkan jejak air masih dapat terlihat di sana. Oh, bahkan kini ia dapat melihat kantung sampah baru digantungkan di sana. Dan sedari tadi ia tidak melihat si gadis robot, apakah ia yang membersihkan semuanya?

Kaito kini berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mendapati si gadis robot kini membawa keranjang besar berisi pakaian-pakaian kotornya. Wajah Kaito langsung memerah ketika robot itu memungut _boxers_nya yang berceceran di lantai. Kaito langsung berlari dan merampas _boxers_nya yang berada di tangan gadis robot di depannya, sementara si robot menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Master, sudah selesai mandinya? Kenapa master mengambil celana itu dari tangan saya?" tanya si robot bingung. Wajah Kaito kembali memerah.

"I … Itu … Tidak seharusnya seorang gadis memungut benda pribadi seperti ini. Lagipula aku tidak memerintahkanmu untuk membereskan rumahku, kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kaito penuh selidik.

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa memungut benda pribadi master, bahkan sampai celana dalam," ujar gadis itu polos, membuat wajah Kaito semakin memerah. "Lagipula, aku ingin membuat master bahagia, dan aku pikir membereskan ruangan master yang amat berantakan akan membuat anda … senang." Lanjut si robot sambil tersenyum gugup. Kaito memandangi gadis robot di depannya. 'Sebegitu berartikah kebahagiaanku bagi robot ini?' batinnya. Perlahan, Kaito dengan agak ragu pucuk kepala gadis itu, membuat wajah gadis robot di depannya memerah.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kau berhasil membuatku amat senang, Miku." Ucap Kaito tulus. Miku mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah sang tuan yang berada sekitar 20 cm di atasnya. Senyum pun terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Kalau master senang, maka aku pun akan senang." Jawab Miku.

Entah kenapa, Kaito merasakan kehangatan saat melihat senyum gadis di robot di depannya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia berpikiran bahwa gadis di depannya ini bukanlah sebuah robot. Gadis ini lebih mirip dengan manusia.

.

.

Kini mereka berjalan-jalan bersama menuju _laundry_, dengan keranjang besar berisi pakaian kotor yang dibawa oleh Kaito tentu saja. Meskipun ia merasa keranjang ini amatlah sangat berat dan si gadis robot ini mencoba berkali-kali membujuk tuannya untuk menyerahkan keranjang besar itu kepadanya, Kaito tetap bersikeras untuk membawa keranjang itu tanpa bantuan si gadis. Bahkan Miku menawarkan kepadanya untuk menggendongnya sehingga perjalanan dapat menjadi lebih cepat, tapi tentu saja hal itu ditolak oleh Kaito.

"Master, biarkan aku yang membawa benda itu. Pasti itu sangat berat sekali." Tawar Miku untuk kesekian kalinya, yang tentu saja dibalas oleh gelengan oleh Kaito untuk kesekian kalinya juga.

"Tidak Miku, biarkan aku yang membawa ini." Kata Kaito. Miku mendengus, kenapa masternya di masa ini begitu keras kepala? Biasanya saja master selalu membiarkan ia melakukan semua pekerjaannya.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Karena kau ini perempuan."

"Robot, master." ralat gadis robot itu. Kaito menghela nafas.

"Ya benar, kau robot. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang robot perempuan membawa benda yang amat sangat berat di depan umum sementara aku yang notabene adalah seorang lelaki malah berjalan santai di sampingnya. Tidak ada kata protes, kau diam saja." Ucap Kaito, membuat Miku sedikit terkejut. Perlahan, senyum kembali terkembang dari bibir robot itu, dan kemudian si gadis robot membuka topik pembicaraan baru, untuk mengusir kesunyian yang sempat hinggap di antara mereka.

Kini mereka telah sampai ke tempat _laundry _yang biasanya didatangi Kaito untuk mencuci bajunya, mengingat ia hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemennya dan ia sendiri pun tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengurus pakaiannya sendiri. Mereka pun memasuki tempat laundry itu. Miku terkagum-kagum melihat benda yang sudah amat langka diwaktunya itu, mengingat di zamannya pakaian kini diurus oleh robot pengurus rumah, seperti dirinya. Kaito kini mulai berjalan ke arah mesin cuci di depannya. Ia membuka kotak pakaian di tangannya dan memasukkan pakaiannya dalam mesin cuci. Ia memisahkan pakaian berwarna putih dari pakaian berwarna lainnya dan mencucinya secara terpisah dengan 2 mesin cuci yang berbeda. Ia memasukkan koin uang ke dalam mesin-mesin itu, memasukkan detergen dan pewangi pakaian, lalu menyalakan mesin di depannya yang mengeluarkan air secara otomatis dalam mesinnya. Ia pun menutup mesin cuci di depannya dan kini berjalan ke arah mesin kopi di ujung ruangan. Ia memasukkan kembali koin dan mengambil 2 gelas kertas dan mengisinya dengan kopi, satu untuknya dan satu untuk gadis robot di depannya. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan ke tempat si gadis robot berada, mendapati si gadis masih berdecak kagum melihat mesin-mesin di depannya. Kaito tertawa kecil melihat tingkah gadis di depannya ini, 'Apakah ia tidak pernah melihat mesin ini sebelumnya? Ia 'kan berasal dari masa depan,' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hei Miku, duduk di sini," ucap Kaito di sebelah gadis robot itu, membuat si gadis terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba mendapati keberadaan tuannya di sampingnya. Ia pun langsung menuruti ucapan sang tuan dan menduduki kursi yang ditunjuk Kaito, sementara Kaito duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki di sampingnya ini langsung menyodorkan salah satu gelas kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Kopi?" tawarnya, namun gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak master, saya tidak meminum ataupun memakan makanan manusia," tolaknya halus, membuat Kaito ingin memukulkan kepalanya kebenda apa saja yang dirasa cukup keras untuk membuatnya lebih pintar.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud …"

"Tidak apa, master pasti belum terbiasa dengan kehadiranku, semenjak di waktu ini belum ada robot. Kau tahu master, di masa depan, mesin ini sudah langka sekali. Makanya aku sangat senang bisa melihat mesin-mesin ini di waktu sekarang." Ucap si gadis robot antusias, membuat Kaito tersenyum melihat kepolosan dan keceriaan Miku sambil meminum kopinya. Gadis itu terus berceloteh tentang masa depan, bagaimana keadaannya, apa saja yang sudah ada di sana dan belum ada di sini, hingga kekagumannya melihat koran yang katanya sudah tidak ada lagi di masanya.

"Master tahu, kertas keabuan yang master sebut sebagai koran itu sudah tidak ada di masa depan! Di masa depan semuanya menggunakan elektronik, bahkan televisi seperti yang ada di rumah tuan sudah tidak ada lagi." Ceritanya antusias.

"Oh ya? Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat ke masa depan. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan berada di sana." Tanggap Kaito. Namun bukannya senang, wajah gadis robot itu malah jadi murung. Kaito yang melihat perubahan ekspresi robot di sampingnya kini jadi bingung.

"Ada apa Miku? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kaito. Miku menggeleng.

"Tidak master. Hanya saja memikirkan tentang masa depan aku menjadi sedih. Karena aku sebentar lagi tidak bisa menemani master," kata Miku dengan raut sedih.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kaito. Miku kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Mesin waktu yang kugunakan … Itu masih dalam tahap percobaan, belum sepenuhnya berhasil." Ucap gadis itu. "Jadi, aku hanya memiliki waktu sekitar 150 jam untuk menemanimu master. Dan aku sudah menggunakannya 6 jam, aku merasa sedih saja tidak bisa membuat master bahagia lebih lama lagi." Lanjutnya. Kaito yang melihat ekspresi sedih si robot tiba-tiba merasakan kesedihan merambati hatinya. Meskipun robot asing ini baru saja memasuki hidupnya, entah kenapa ia telah menyayangi robot di depannya seperti adiknya sendiri. Perlahan Kaito mengusap kepala si robot lembut, berusaha untuk menghibur robot di sampingnya ini.

"Jangan bersedih Miku, kalau kau sedih aku akan sedih juga." Hiburnya, berusaha untuk membuat gadis robot di sampingnya ini tersenyum. Perlahan, senyum kembali muncul dari bibir gadis robot itu.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bersedih lagi," ucap Miku dengan keceriaan yang telah muncul kembali di wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin membuat master bersedih, karena kebahagiaan master adalah kebahagiaanku." Ucapnya. Mendengar perkataan gadis robot di sampingnya ini membuat hati Kaito terenyuh.

_Sebegitu berharganya 'kah dirinya di masa depan bagi robot si sampingnya ini? Sampai-sampai gadis robot ini rela menembus waktu untuk membuatnya bahagia?_

.

.

Miku dan Kaito kini keluar dari tempat _laundry _dengan pakaian yang telah bersih dan kering dalam keranjang. Miku yang bersikeras ingin membantu Kaito kini setidaknya dapat berpuas diri karena di tangannya kini terdapat sekantong plastik berisi pakaian berwarna putih milik Kaito yang tentu saja jumlahnya lebih sedikit dari pakaian yang dibawa oleh tuannya itu. Sepanjang jalan Miku tidak berhenti mengagumi apa yang ia lihat, yang belum tentu masih dapat Ia lihat di masa depan.

"Hei master, di masa depan sepeda, mobil, bis, dan motor tidak seperti itu lagi. Di masa depan semua dapat terbang!" kata Miku antusias. Kaito pun mengangguk sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Miku.

"Kalau semuanya dapat terbang, pesawat dan helikopter tidak ada lagi?" tanya Kaito. Miku menggeleng.

"Tentu saja ada! Karena sepeda, mobil, bis dan motor tidak boleh melewati teritori laut. Berbahaya." Terang Miku.

"Kenapa berbahaya?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Tentu saja berbahaya. Meskipun kendaraan di masa depan menggunakan tenaga matahari, tapi kendaraan dimasa depan tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menempuh perjalanan yang begitu jauh seperti pesawat. Bisa-bisa kalau digunakan dengan paksa dapat membahayakan keselamatan sendiri." Jelas Miku. Kaito mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oh ya? Wow, kelihatannya masa depan itu hebat sekali. Tapi pada masa itu pasti aku sudah tua dan jelek ya?" gurau Kaito. Miku langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Meskipun master sudah tua, master tetap tampan seperti sekarang! Walaupun warna rambutnya berbeda, namun aku tetap merasa master adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah kulihat." Kata gadis itu dengan memberikan tatapan paling meyakinkan yang bisa ia buat untuk sang master di sampingnya, membuat wajah Kaito kembali memerah mendengar pernyataan si gadis robot.

"Dasar. Kau bisa saja." Kata Kaito sambil tertawa. Perlahan, Miku tersenyum, dan senyuman itu semakin lebar saat ia merasakan tangan Kaito yang hangat membelai lembut pucuk kepalanya, kontras dengan dirinya yang selalu merasakan dingin.

'Master tahu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar tawa master dan melihat wajah bahagia master yang seperti itu. Rasanya keputusanku untuk mendatangi masa ini adalah keputusan yang amat tepat.'

Miku pun kembali berjalan, menyusul tuannya yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Dalam hatinya sudah terbentuk sebuah tekad yang bulat. Ia bertekad akan menggunakan 150 jamnya dengan sebaik-baiknya, sebelum ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan masternya _lagi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Master tahu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar tawa master dan melihat wajah bahagia master yang seperti itu. Rasanya keputusanku untuk mendatangi masa ini adalah keputusan yang amat tepat.'_

**.**

**.**

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Time Machine**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), rate T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Act. 3 : Robots Won't Cry

Miku kembali membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan cahaya matahari yang menyentuh permukaan barunya, memberikan pancaran-pancaran energi baru, mengalir dalam sel-sel tubuhnya, membuat Miku tersenyum senang. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya- maksudnya tempat tidur masternya- yang kini masih terbuai mimpi di atas sofa rumahnya. Miku kembali tersenyum mengingat kejadian 5 hari sebelumnya, di mana tuannya bersikeras untuk tidur di sofa dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamar tuannya. Miku terus menolak dan mengatakan bahwa seharusnya ia yang tidur di sofa, namun Kaito tetap menyuruhnya tidur di kamarnya.

'_Kau mau membuatku senang bukan? Kalau begitu kau harus tidur di kamarku. Tidak boleh protes!'_

'_Eeeeeh?! Mmm, kalau begitu, baiklah … Tapi aku masih merasa sungkan …' ucap Miku, membuat Kaito mendengus._

'_Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku ini tuanmu, jadi turuti saja kata-kataku!'_

Miku kembali tersenyum mengingat kata-kata terakhir sang tuan. Ternyata tuannya yang dulu dan sekarang tidak ada yang berbeda. Dan ia sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan tuannya di masa ini.

Miku membuka pintu kamar tuannya ini perlahan, tidak ingin membuat si pemilik ruangan terbangun karena suara gaduh yang ia timbulkan. Miku mengenakan kaus milik Kaito, yang tentu saja kebesaran untuknya, karena ia tidak memiliki pakaian lain untuk dikenakan, mengingat seluruh pakaiannya tidak ia bawa.

Ia melirik ke arah kalender yang berada di sudut dapur ruangan itu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di mana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan tuannya. Kesedihan kembali terlihat dari wajah si gadis robot. Seandainya ada alat menghentikan waktu, ia tidak ingin hari ini berakhir. Ia ingin terus menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang tuan, terus mengabdi dan menemani hari-hari tuannya dengan kebahagiaan. Ia _masih _ingin melihat wajah kebahagiaan tuannya itu.

Miku kini mengganti pakaiannya, kaos _turtle neck _berwarna biru pucat dengan lengan pendek, tanpa perlu memakai celana pendeknya, mengingat celana itu terus melekat di kakinya. Namun ia tidak merasa risih tidak mengganti pakaiannya barang sekalipun ia menggunakannya kurang lebih seminggu. Tapi mengingat ia adalah robot, tentu ia tidak berkeringat seperti tuannya, mengingat sekarang adalah musim panas di mana matahari tengah bersinar dengan teriknya. Setelah berganti baju, Miku melirik ke arah jam. Kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Miku segera berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mengguncangkan sosok yang masih terlelap di atas sofa, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Master, ini sudah pagi. Ayo bangun, kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini bukan?" tanya si gadis robot sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang berada di atasnya ini. Dan sepertinya upayanya berhasil, karena sosok yang sedari tadi ia guncang-guncangkan tubuhnya kini mengeluarkan suara geraman perlahan. Si pemilik tubuh itu pun perlahan membuka matanya, menampilkan iris kebiruan yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Hal yang pertama si pemilik iris kebiruan itu adalah sesosok gadis robot yang telah menemani hari-harinya kurang lebih seminggu itu.

Wajah gadis itu langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya, mendapati usahanya membuahkan hasil. Gadis itu langsung beranjak dari posisinya semula dan langsung duduk bersimpuh di samping sofa tempat sosok berambut kebiruan itu berbaring.

"Selamat pagi master. Hari yang indah bukan?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil master itu pun perlahan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, membentangkan tangannya ke atas dan menguap lebar, berusaha untuk mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ia menggosok matanya sebentar, lalu ia pun tersenyum lemah.

"Selamat pagi Miku. Yeah, hari yang indah untuk bangun pukul 8 pagi di hari libur." Kata pemuda yang bernama Kaito itu sarkastik. Tapi entah bodoh atau bagaimana, Miku tidak merasa kesal maupun tersinggung mendengar kata-kata sang tuan. Justru senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana hari ini master?" tanya gadis robot itu bersemangat. Kaito yang melihat senyum gadis robot di depannya ini mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia menjadi begitu bersemangat akhir-akhir ini, padahal rencana pernikahannya dengan sang mantan kekasih baru saja pupus di tengah jalan. Ya, sepertinya kejadian aneh yang menimpanya ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Hmm … Rahasia! Kau akan tahu ketika kita sudah tiba di sana. Sekarang aku mau mandi dulu. Kau bisa 'kan hanya mengoleskan selai pada roti?" tanya Kaito, Miku 'pun mengangguk.

"Siap, master. Asalkan mengoleskan selai pada roti tidak berhubungan dengan kompor maka hal itu dapat aku lakukan!" kata gadis itu bersemangat, membuat Kaito mengacak-acak rambut gadis robot di depannya ini gemas. Peristiwa meledaknya dapur ruangan apartemennya beberapa hari lalu pun kembali terngiang-ngiang jelas. Saat itu Miku berusaha untuk memasakkan makanan untuknya, agar ia dapat merasa senang. Namun yang gadis itu lakukan adalah kebalikannya. Dan pada akhirnya Kaito-lah yang memasak untuknya.

**Flashback On**

"_Sebetulnya aku tahu aku tidak bisa memasak. Tapi aku ingin mencobanya agar master dapat merasa senang. Tapi sepertinya memasak itu tidak semudah merapikan rumah," kata gadis itu sedih. Kaito pun langsung merangkul gadis robot di sampingnya itu._

"_Tidak apa Miku, ini hanyalah ..._ kekacauan_ kecil …" semula Kaito ragu untuk mengatakan kekacauan besar itu sebagai kekacauan kecil. Namun ia tidak tega membuat gadis robot di sampingnya ini bersedih, mengingar gadis itu tidak memiliki maksud untuk menghancurkan dapurnya._

"_Lagipula kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku bisa memasak 'kok. Walaupun aku memang tidak bisa merapikan rumah, setidaknya aku tidak akan mati kelaparan karena kekurangan makanan." Kaito mengusap punggung gadis robot yang amat dingin disampingnya sambil menyerngit karena merasakan sensasi dingin di kulitnya, namun Kaito berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dari Miku. Senyum kembali muncul dari bibirnya._

"_Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, master."_

**Flashback Off**

Kaito kini melirik ke arah kalender di sudut dapurnya yang sudah terlihat seperi baru lagi, berkat Miku tentu saja. Ia melihat lingkaran merah yang dibentuk pada tanggal hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir keberadaan Miku di sini. Kesedihan kini meliputi benak lelaki berambut kebiruan itu. Memang banyak kebahagiaan yang diberikan gadis itu untuknya, namun ia tidak pernah sekalipun membuat gadis robot itu bahagia. Dia memang berkata bahwa kebahagiaannya ialah kebahagiaan gadis robot itu juga. Namun tetap saja ia tetap merasa sedih. Setidaknya hari ini ia akan memberikan sesuatu yang akan membuat gadis itu senang. Kaito pun akhirnya bertekad, ia akan menggunakan sisa-sisa waktu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi, tidak ingin membuang waktu yang tersisa dengan percuma.

Waktu yang kini tersisa hanya 7 jam, 50 menit dan 21 detik lagi.

.

.

Kini sepasang lelaki dan gadis robot itu tengah berjalan di pusat kota. Miku yang kelewat antusias sedari tadi terus menarik lengan tuannya menuju tempat-tempat yang ingin ia lihat. Kaito tersenyum lebar melihat gadis di depannya ini begitu gembira. Ia merasa bodoh, kenapa ia tidak melakukan hal ini sejak awal? Kalau ia lakukan sejak awal tentu Miku akan dapat menjelajahi seisi kota dan melihat berbagai macam hal yang belum tentu bisa ia lihat di masa depan nanti. Kini Kaito merutuki kebodohannya untuk tetap masuk kerja dan meninggalkan gadis robot ini di rumahnya, walaupun ia tidak menolak dan dengan setia terus menunggu kepulangannya. Ah, seandainya waktu dapat diulang …

"Master, lihat ada balon! Aku ingin sekali memilikinya, bolehkah?" tanya Miku kepada Kaito antusias, menyadarkan si master dari lamunannya. Kaito pun mengangguk dan Miku, dengan kekuatan ekstranya, langsung menyeret Kaito ke tempat penjual balon, membuat Kaito sedikit kelabakan karena diseret dengan mudahnya oleh seorang anak perempuan. Ah dia lupa, anak perempuan yang menyeretnya 'kan bukan anak perempuan biasa!

Kini Miku memegangi 2 buah benda berisi gas di dalamnya, yang satu berwarna merah dan yang satu berwarna biru. Miku mengatakan bahwa diri Kaito di masa depan menyukai warna merah dan biru, dan hal itu mengingatkan sosok Meiko Sakine yang bahkan terlupakan olehnya sejak gadis robot di sampingnya ini datang dalam hidupnya. Kaito tersenyum kecil.

Ah, betapa besarnya perubahan yang dapat ditimbulkan oleh robot berambut _teal _ini dalam dirinya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu.

Kaito melirik ke arah toko pakaian di sampingnya dan langsung menyeret Miku ke dalamnya. Miku pun tidak melawan saat Kaito sudah membawanya masuk ke dalam toko pakaian itu. Ia melihat tuannya berbicara dengan penjaga toko dan menunjuk ke arah pakaian yang dipakai oleh sebuah manekin di etalase toko itu. Si penjaga pun langsung mengambil pakaian yang dipajang itu dan memberikannya kepada Kaito. Kaito kemudian memberikannya pada Miku.

"Ini, pakai." Kata Kaito. Miku menatap pakaian yang berada di tangannya, lalu menatap tuannya, lalu pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak perlu master, aku 'kan masih punya baju lain di masa depan."

"Tidak di masa ini. Sekarang cepat ganti, aku ingin melihat kau memakainya." Pinta Kaito. Mau tidak mau pun Miku langsung berjalan ke ruang ganti yang telah ditunjuk oleh si penjaga toko, dan Kaito pun duduk di sofa empuk yang sepertinya sudah disediakan di sana. Kaito melirik ke arah majalah yang terdapat di sana dan membacanya asal. Baru saja ia membuka halaman depannya bisikan seseorang yang amat ia kenal terdengar di telinganya.

"Pssst, master, aku sudah mengganti bajunya." Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dan matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Miku kini terlihat amat manis dengan baju terusan pilihannya. Terusan itu berwarna putih, memiliki belahan dada dan tali tipis yang melingkari kedua bahunya, membuat nomor seri Miku terlihat jelas, namun justru membuatnya unik karena nomor seri itu terlihat seperti tato. Dari bagian dada hingga bawah baju terusan itu mengembang, namun panjangnya tidak mencapai lutut gadis robot di depannya, mengingat gadis robot di depannya ini agak tinggi. Gadis itu masih mengenakan _flat shoes _berwarna hitamnya, tanpa mengenakan _stocking_nya lagi. Kaito pun melirik ke arah _price tag _yang masih berada pada baju terusan yang dikenakan Miku dan langsung mencabutnya, kemudian menyerahkan _price tag _itu pada penjaga toko.

"Aku ambil yang ini." Ujar Kaito dan langsung pergi mengikuti si penjaga toko, membuat Miku tercengang dan mau tidak mau si gadis robot ini langsung mengambil pakaiannya di kamar ganti dan bergegas menyusul tuannya yang kini tengah membayar baju yang ia kenakan. Kaito pun langsung mengambil pakaian Miku dari tangan si pemilik dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas belanjaan yang diberikan si penjaga toko. Mereka pun kemudian keluar dari toko pakaian itu diiringi dengan ucapan 'Terima kasih,' dan 'Silahkan datang lagi lain kali,' dari si penjaga toko.

"Master, kenapa kau belikan baju ini? Aku 'kan masih memiliki baju." Protes Miku sambil memegangi tas belanjaan dan balonnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Sudah pakai saja, lagipula kau cocok kok dengan pakaian itu." kata Kaito, membuat wajah gadis robot di sebelahnya memerah.

"Ta … Tapi master, bukankah ini terlalu mahal? Maksudku aku tidak ingin merepotkan master membelikan pakaian ini," kata Miku. Kaito kini kembali menghela nafas perlahan.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkan Miku. Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Kaito sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Miku. Miku pun tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya … Aku suka sekali. Terima kasih, master." Ucap Miku tulus. Kaito pun mengangguk. Kini mereka berjalan bersama mengelilingi pusat kota sambil bercengkrama bersama. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar, bahwa matahari kini semakin rendah, bahwa waktu yang tersisa untuk mereka semakin sedikit.

.

.

Kini Kaito dan Miku berjalan menuju tujuan terakhir mereka, taman. Kaito ingin perpisahannya dilakukan sambil melihat senja bersama Miku. Kaito melirik jam di tangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:32. Kaito menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu melirik ke arah gadis robot yang terus tersenyum ceria sepanjang perjalanan mereka sambil menggandeng tangannya. Kini Kaito terbiasa merasakan hawa dingin dari tangan sosok disampingnya, mengingat ia adalah robot.

"Kaito!"

Suara yang amat lelaki itu kenal kini memenuhi otak lelaki berambut kebiruan itu. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sesosok wanita dengan rambut kecoklatan di depannya berdiri agak dekat dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, wanita itu tidak sendiri, wanita itu kini menggandeng sesosok lelaki yang amat ia kenal disamping si wanita.

"Hei Kaito, lama tak berjumpa. Oh, kau tidak berjalan sendiri rupanya," lanjut si wanita sambil berjalan ke tempat Kaito dan Miku berada, diikuti oleh si lelaki berambut hitam di sampingnya tentu saja. Si lelaki tersenyum canggung ke arah Kaito.

"Hai Kaito. Hmm, aku bisa menjelaskan ini," ucap si lelaki berambut hitam dengan gugup. Miku melihat sepasang kekasih di depannya dengan bingung. Namun saat Miku memperhatikan baik-baik wanita di depannya ini, ia langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Hei, kau Meiko Sakine benar?" tanya Miku kepada wanita di depannya. Si wanita menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm? Ya kau benar. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku …"

"Ah jangan pedulikan dia Meiko, dia sepupu jauhku yang datang menginap," Kaito langsung membungkam mulut si gadis robot yang belum selesai berbicara. Meiko pun hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Kaito.

"Oh begitukah? Kukira dia itu kekasih barumu Kaito. Oh, kau masih mengenakan syal pemberianku ya? Sebaiknya kau buang saja, itu sudah butut sekali tahu." Ledek Meiko, membuat Miku yang sedari mulutnya dibungkam menjadi tersulut emosi. 'Benarkah wanita ini adalah Meiko Sakine yang ia lihat dari pigura foto yang masternya simpan? Tapi kenapa ia begitu jahat kepada masternya?' batin Miku kesal. Kaito pun hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Meiko, walaupun hatinya kini terasa amat sakit.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu membuangnya Meiko, apalagi ini adalah kenang-kenangan yang selalu mengingatkanku padamu," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum, dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Meiko tertawa.

"Kenang-kenangan Kaito? Ya ampun kau memang lucu sekali," kata Meiko sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Miku menatap wanita di depannya ini dengan heran, sementara Kaito terus tersenyum, walaupun hatinya amat terluka.

"Kau tahu, aku senang kita sempat menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Tapi, ternyata kau itu lebih bodoh dan naïf dari yang aku pikirkan. Bahkan kau pun tidak menyadari bahwa aku selama ini menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Hah Kaito, aku tahu kau memang tergila-gila padaku tapi …"

Pembicaraan wanita itu pun langsung terhenti ketika sebuah tangan melayang dan mendarat tepat di pipi wanita berambut kecoklatan itu kencang, membuat wanita itu sedikit terhuyung. Si pelaku mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu marah. Kaito pun terkejut melihat reaksi gadis robot di sampingnya ini. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa gadis ini akan menampar mantan kekasihnya, di depan matanya.

"Kau …" kata Miku dengan suara yang bergetar. Meiko memegangi pipinya yang panas karena menerima tamparan gadis di depannya. Raut kebingungan dan _shock _terlihat jelas dari wajah wanita berusia 25 tahun itu.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana menderitanya master ketika kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu? Apa kau tahu bahwa master masih mencintai dirimu! Ia bahkan masih menyimpan cincin yang ingin dia serahkan padamu dalam saku celananya!" Kaito tersentak mendengar kata-kata gadis robot di depannya. Bagaimana bisa dia …

"Bahkan apakah kau tahu hancurnya hati master saat kau menolak pinangannya malam itu? Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa hingga saat terakhir ia terus menyebutkan namamu sambil menangis …!" Kaito kembali tercengang mendengar kata-kata robot itu. Apa dia sedang menceritakan dirinya di masa depan?

"Kau jahat Meiko-san, kau … " perkataan Miku terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk tubuhnya yang dingin dari belakang. Sosok itu pun berbisik padanya.

"Sudah cukup Miku, sudah cukup …" bisik lelaki itu parau. Miku langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukan Kaito dari tubuhnya. Kaito menatap gadis robot di depannya itu. Mata Kaito pun kembali terbelalak. Entah ini tipuan mata atau bukan, namun ia dapat melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata gadis itu. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi bukankah robot tidak bisa menangis?

Miku langsung berlari menjauh dari Kaito, berlari sejauh yang ia bisa, sementara Kaito yang tersadar langsung berlari meninggalkan Meiko tanpa repot-repot pamit kepada wanita yang sempat mengisi relung hatinya selama dua tahun ke belakang ini. Kini ia sadar, bahwa selama ini ia dipermainkan oleh wanita itu, dan ia dengan bodohnya pun tetap mencintai wanita itu. Sedangkan Meiko menatap punggung lelaki yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan raut wajah bingung.

'Apa perasaanku saja, atau memang gadis itu memanggil Kaito dengan sebutan _master?'_

_._

_._

Kaito terus berlari, mencari keberadaan Miku yang tiba-tiba tak terlihat. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tabrakan samar dari ujung taman. Kaito langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berlari ke sumber suara. Berharap bahwa yang barusan tertabrak itu bukanlah Miku.

Ia terus berlari, sementara si pelaku penabrakan langsung melarikan dirinya bersama mobil yang dikendarainya. Sosok yang ditabrak itu kini dikerumuni oleh pejalan-pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat di sana, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat menolong sosok yang tergeletak itu. Justru mereka terheran-heran melihat sosok yang tidak mengalami luka sama sekali meskipun sudah ditabrak cukup keras oleh sebuah mobil.

Kaito menghampiri sosok itu dan tertangkap oleh matanya surai rambut berwarna _teal _yang tidak asing baginya. Ia langsung mengusir kerumunan pejalan kaki di sana, dan langsung menggendong sosok yang tidak sadarkan diri itu dalam gendongannya, membawa sosok itu jauh dari kerumunan. Ia terus berlari hingga ke bukit yang tidak terdapat orang sama sekali. Ia meletakkan tubuh sosok itu, Miku ke pangkuannya. Kaito memeluk tubuh Miku, dan air mata kini mengalir dari matanya, membasahi kulit Miku yang pucat dan dingin. Kini ia sadar betapa berartinya sosok robot di depannya ini, kini ia menyadarinya ketika semuanya sudah terlambat.

Perlahan, mata Miku terbuka perlahan. Yang pertama gadis itu rasakan adalah sesuatu yang hangat dan basah membasahi pipinya yang dingin. Miku langsung membangunkan dirinya dari pangkuan sosok yang amat ia kenali itu. Tangan Miku langsung terjulur ke arah tuannya, menghapus air mata yang terlihat di pipi sang tuan.

"Ma … Maafkan aku master, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat lancang. Aku tidak dapat menahan emosiku sehingga …" belum selesai Miku berbicara bibirnya kini ditahan oleh jari sang tuan. Sang tuan pun tersenyum ke arah gadis robot dipangkuannya.

"Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan, Miku. Terima kasih karena kau yang mewakiliku untuk marah. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin sekarang aku sudah menangis di kamar apartemenku. Aku ini memang sangat menyedihkan ya." Ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum miris. Miku langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, master tidak menyedihkan! Master adalah orang paling hebat yang pernah kuketahui! Master adalah orang yang giat dan bersungguh-sungguh dalam mengerjakan segala sesuatu. Bagiku master adalah pahlawanku, penciptaku, sahabatku dan keluargaku yang paling berharga." Ujar Miku sambil memegang wajah masternya. Ia ingin Kaito melihat kesungguhannya dan tidak menganggap ucapnya hanya bualan. Perlahan, senyum yang hangat dan begitu tulus terlihat dari wajah Kaito, membuat Miku tersenyum bahagia.

'Ah, inilah senyum bahagia master yang aku cari. Syukurlah aku telah menemukannya.'

Teng!

Jam taman mulai berdentang, bunyinya menggema hingga ke sudut taman itu. Perlahan, Miku dapat merasakan tubuhnya semakin ringan. Kaito pun terkejut mendengar bunyi jam yang bergema. Ia melihat sosok Miku semakin memudar dengan cahaya yang menyinari tubuh gadis robot itu.

Teng!

Miku tersenyum sambil membelai lembut pipi tuannya. Terlihat genangan air mata dari sudut mata robot itu. Hey, seharusnya robot itu tidak dapat menangis bukan?

Teng!

Kaito berusaha memegang pipi gadis robot di depannya, namun gagal. Miku pun berusaha berbicara, namun suaranya tidak dapat terdengar.

Teng!

Kaito terus memperhatikan gerakan bibir gadis robot yang berada di depannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia menyadari apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh robot itu.

Teng!

Tubuh Miku semakin transparan. Balon-balon yang semula berada di tangannya kini telah melayang di atas langit, sedangkan kantung belanjaannya terjatuh. Baju, celana dan stocking lamanya bahkan masih berada di sana. Miku tersenyum ke arah Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Teng!

Dentang jam terakhir pun telah berbunyi. Sosok Miku kini telah menghilang sepenuhnya, diiringi dengan suara kicauan burung yang bergegas kembali ke sarangnya. Kaito terus menatap langit keoranyean di depannya. Tangannya yang semula memeluk sesosok gadis di depannya kini mengambang memeluk udara. Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari mata sang pria.

'_Aku sangat beruntung bisa menemuimu pada masa ini, master. Aku sangat menyayangimu.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

****yeaaaah, akhirnya saya mempublish chapter baru juga *loncat2 girang*

to **Hikaru Kisekine**, yg ini sudah aku edit. gmn, msh panjangkah? mau dipendekin lg tp pas aku potong2 jd aneh, hiks :'( jd cuma bisa segini aja ya. oh ya, penname mu mengingatkan saya pd **Kokoro Kiseki** punya Rinny~ kyaaaa aku suka bngt sm lagunya, lucu dan _catchy_ :3

itu saja, tapi chapter ini belum benar2 fin, masih ada epilognya. so, see you on the next chapter fellas~

regards,

Iris.


	4. Chapter 4

hai, sesuai janji saya. saya kembali dengan epilog cerita ini :D

oh ya, cerita ini sebagian besar adalah **flashback **dan bagian flashback saya pakein italic. kalau dari hp bacanya mungkin ga keliatan. jadi, saya uda warning sama kalian dari awal. kalo ada yg ngeluh 'ditandain dong kalo itu flashback, misalnya diitalic-in dst, baca dari paling atas ya kawan ;) )

dan saya sarankan untuk nyediain tisu pas baca ini, abisnya saya nangis pas lg ngetik part ini sampe selese *lebaydettected* yah saran aja si, hehe.

tanpa basa basi lagi. enjoy minna :D~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Time Machine**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), rate T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Act. 4 : Epilogue. Another Time.

_Sosok berusia 75 tahun itu kini telah selesai memasang lilitan kabel terakhir pada tubuh sesosok robot yang berada di depannya. Lelaki itu kemudian menyalakan pembangkit listrik yang berada di laboratoriumnya, berusaha menyalurkan energi dalam tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Namun bukannya bergerak, sosok itu malah tetap terdiam seakan tak terjadi sesuatu padanya._

_Kini tubuh lelaki berusia 75 tahun itu terduduk lesu. Apakah percobaannya ini gagal? Padahal sudah setahun ia memulai proyek ini, tapi kenapa tidak berhasil? Lelaki itu menghentikan aliran listrik mengalir pada tubuh sosok percobaannya, kemudian ia berjalan pada sosok itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba dari balik kacamatanya, ia dapat melihat suatu pergerakan samar. Senyuman langsung tercipta, menghiasi wajah yang sudah berkerut termakan waktu tersebut. Mata 'sosok' itu mulai terbuka, menampilkan iris berwarna biru kehijauan seperti warna rambutnya yang panjang. Matanya kini terbuka lebar, dan ia pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Walaupun tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali, ia tidak merasa malu. Bahkan senyum lebar muncul dari bibir sosok itu, menambah kebahagiaan dalam hati sang pencipta. Ah, sepertinya percobaannya berhasil!_

_Kaito mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap lembut pipi ciptaannya yang 'hidup' dengan senyum bahagia di bibirnya._

"_Selamat datang di dunia, Miku Hatsune …"_

.

.

"_Master, kenapa kau menciptakanku tanpa kemampuan memasak?"_

_Suara Miku terdengar di meja makan sang tuan, saat tuannya sedang sibuk memasak makan malam untuknya, karena robot kesayangannya ini tidak mungkin memakan makanan manusia. Sang tuan pun kini terduduk di atas kursi yang terletak di depan tempat duduk ciptaannya, senyum penuh kehangatan masih melekat di wajahnya yang memang sudah tidak muda lagi._

"_Karena hanya inilah yang aku bisa. Mungkin aku tak pandai membersihkan rumah dan melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat yang kau lakukan, tapi aku ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa tuanmu ini memiliki kemampuan lain selain berkutat dengan benda-benda elektronika di laboratoriumnya." Lelaki paruh baya itu kini mengusap pucuk kepala ciptaannya dengan lembut, membuat pipi robot itu memerah karena bahagia dan malu. "Apa kau mengerti, Miku-chan?"_

_Ucapan sang tuan pun dibalas anggukan oleh si robot, dan acara makan malam si tuan pun kembali dilanjutkan, ditemani oleh canda dan suara gelak tawa yang sesekali terdengar samar di kediaman sang tuan yang amat sunyi itu._

.

.

_Miku kini sedang berjalan menuju kamar tuannya, bermaksud untuk mengambil tumpukan pakaian kotor yang terdapat di sana. Namun saat ia akan membuka pintu kamar tuannya, ia dapat mendengar suara isakan samar dari dalam sana. Miku menggeser sedikit pintu di depannya dengan amat perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu dan mengobati rasa penasarannya. Mata robot itu terbelalak melihat sosok yang amat ia kenal kini sedang memeluk sebuah pigura ditangannya. Syal tua yang melilit leher lelaki tua itu terlihat sedikit longgar dan berantakan, mungkin karena digunakan untuk menghapus linangan air mata yang keluar dari mata si lelaki yang memang sudah rabun itu. Bahu lelaki tua itu bergetar, dan mulut lelaki itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara yang amat kecil seperti berbisik. Namun sekecil apapun suaranya, robot perempuan itu masih dapat mendengar suara samar yang dikeluarkan sang tuan. Betapa sakitnya 'hati' sang robot saat mendengar satu kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulut sang tuan …_

"_Meiko …"_

_Miku pun perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu dengan suara yang amat perlahan, tidak ingin tuannya mengetahui keberadaan dirinya yang sedari tadi mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya._

.

.

_Miku membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat ke ruangan laboratorium tuannya. Ia melirik ke arah mesin yang sedang dikerjakan tuannya itu. Dengan rasa penasaran, Miku meletakkan nampan di atas meja, lalu berjalan ke dekat tuannya. Sang tuan yang sepertinya telah menyadari kehadiran Miku pun mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati Miku yang sedang tersenyum manis._

"_Master, alat apakah ini?"_

_Kebingungan dan rasa penasaran amat jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Sang tuan, Kaito Shion, mengelus pucuk kepala ciptaannya sambil tersenyum._

"_Ini namanya mesin waktu, Miku." Jawab sang tuan._

"_Mesin waktu?"_

"_Ya, mesin yang bisa menembus waktu. Namun mesin ini sedang dalam masa percobaan. Terakhir saat ada yang mencobanya, ia hanya dapat kembali ke masa lalu selama 150 jam, dan ia tidak bisa kembali sebelum waktunya habis. Aku ingin menciptakan mesin yang dapat kau atur dengan mudah sehingga perjalanan waktu pun dapat dilakukan dengan praktis. Apa kau mengerti Miku?" tanya sang tuan. Miku pun mengangguk perlahan, tanda ia mengerti maksud tuannya. Kaito pun tersenyum puas mendapati ciptaannya ini selain bisa 'merasakan', ternyata ia juga cerdas._

"_Kalau mesin ini berhasil, apakah master akan menggunakannya?" hening sejenak menghampiri mereka berdua. Perlahan, sang tuan mengangguk._

"_Tentu saja."_

_Miku pun tersenyum kembali, tanpa berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Karena ia tahu, ke waktu mana masternya akan membawa dirinya pergi._

_Kembali pada waktu yang indah saat dulu ia masih bersama sang mantan kekasih tentu saja._

.

.

_Miku kini menggenggam tangan sang tuan yang kini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tahu bahwa waktu sang tuan sebentar lagi akan habis, begitu juga dengan tuannya. Miku terus menggenggam tangan sang tuan yang berada digenggamannya ini dengan erat tanpa berniat melepaskannya sekali pun. Sang tuan kini membalikkan wajahnya, mengelus kepala si robot dengan lembut, berusaha untuk membuat robot disampingnya tidak bersedih lagi. Si robot menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan mulutnya mulai terbuka._

"_Tuan, apakah tuan tidak merasa kesepian? Selama ini hidup sendirian, tanpa sanak saudara dan keluarga yang menemani?" tanya si robot parau. Sang tuan pun kembali tersenyum._

"_Miku, angkat kepalamu."_

_Perlahan, Miku mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendapati senyum hangat yang selalu berada di wajah tuannya. Kini Miku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi matanya._

"_Apa kau lihat sekarang aku sedang bersedih?"_

_Miku pun menggeleng._

"_Kau mau tahu kenapa?"_

_Miku menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan._

"_Itu karena kau selalu menemaniku, Miku. Meskipun sepanjang hidupku aku tinggal sendirian, namun aku bersyukur, karena di sisa-sisa hidupku aku memilikimu disisiku, ciptaanku, anak perempuanku yang __**berharga**__."_

_Air mata sang robot pun tumpah, si robot pun menggigit bibirnya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakannya. Tangan sang tuan pun membelai pipi si robot untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tercipta di sana._

"_Ssshh, Miku, jangan menangis. Kalau kau sedih, aku akan ikut sedih …"_

"_Dan kalau master bahagia, maka aku pun akan bahagia," lanjut sang robot sambil terisak. Sang robot pun kini menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah sang tuan, membuat senyum cerah kembali muncul di pipinya yang berkerut._

"_Terima kasih telah menemaniku hingga akhir hidupku, Miku …" dan perlahan, mata sang tuan terpejam, nafasnya yang terakhir pun berhembus, meninggalkan sang robot yang terus tersenyum ke arah tuannya yang kini tidak bernyawa, dengan ribuan tetes air mata yang berjatuhan dari kedua matanya._

.

.

_Suasana pemakaman yang sang robot hadiri hari ini amat mencekam._

_Ia terus memeluk batu nisan sang tuan, terus menangis sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak kematian sang tuan. Banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakaman sang tuan, namun semuanya nampak asing baginya._

'_Kalau mereka memang mengenalimu, kenapa mereka tidak pernah menemanimu master? Namun kenapa justru mereka datang saat kepergianmu dan menangis saat mengetahui ketiadaanmu?' batin Miku sedih. Tiba-tiba dapat ia rasakan sesuatu yang hangat hinggap di atas pundaknya yang membeku. Miku membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sesosok lelaki berpakaian serba hitam menghampirinya. Matanya ditutupi dengan kacamata hitam. Miku perlahan bangkit dari posisinya semula, mengebaskan gaunnya yang terkena tanah._

"_Miku Hatsune, ciptaan sekaligus 'putri' dari Kaito Shion, benar?" tanya si lelaki berkacamata. Miku mengangguk._

"_Ya, benar. Anda siapa?"_

"_Saya adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru, orang yang mendanai seluruh biaya penelitian tuanmu. Saya kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting kepada anda."_

"_Sesuatu yang penting? Apa itu?" tanya Miku. Lelaki yang bernama Kiyoteru itu kembali membuka mulutnya._

"_Saya disini untuk mengklaim anda dan seluruh hasil penelitian tuan anda dalam harta lembaga saya. Semua itu tertulis dalam perjanjian. Setelah ketiadaan tuan anda, tuan anda ingin seluruh ciptaannya diserahkan kepada lembaga saya, agar menjadi aset yang dapat memajukan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi." Kiyoteru kini memperlihatkan perjanjian elektronik yang dibuat oleh sang tuan kepada Miku. Miku memeriksa perjanjian itu, dan kelihatannya pria di depannya ini tidak berbohong._

"_Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin anda lakukan kepada saya?" tanya Miku._

"_Saya ingin menggunakanmu untuk membuat ciptaan yang seperti dirimu, agar kehidupan manusia semakin maju."_

"_Apakah aku masih dapat 'hidup' saat kau menggunakanku?" tanya Miku kembali, namun lelaki itu menggeleng._

"_Sayangnya tidak. Kami harus mempelajari dirimu dahulu saat kau berada dalam keadaan 'mati'. Namun kami akan kembali 'menghidupkan' dirimu ketika masanya sudah tiba."_

_Miku terhenyak. Lelaki itu bermaksud membuatnya mati untuk sementara? Ia melirik ke arah nisan tuannya, perasaan sedih merasuki dirinya ketika menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan 'mati', dan ia tidak tahu akan sampai kapan ia akan 'dihidupkan kembali'. Namun ini adalah keinginan masternya, untuk menggunakan dirinya demi kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi setelah ia tidak ada. Perlahan Miku kembali menatap pria di depannya ini, lalu ia kembali membuka mulutnya._

"_Kalau begitu, sebelum kau menggunakanku, apakah aku boleh meminta dua permintaan?"_

_Si lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun akhirnya lelaki itu mengangguk, membuat robot di depannya ini tersenyum._

"_Yang pertama, aku ingin menggunakan mesin waktu buatan tuanku,"_

_Lelaki itu tampaknya berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Miku pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya._

"_Yang kedua, biarkan aku mengunjungi tuanku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku di non-aktifkan."_

.

.

_Dan kini di sinilah ia, terkunci di dalam ruangan apartemen tuannya, menunggu sang tuan pulang ke rumah tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen sederhana itu._

_Miku melirik ke arah kalender yang menunjukkan tahun 2012, 50 tahun sebelum masanya sekarang. Merasa bosan, ia memulai penjelajahan kecilnya. Ia membuka kamar mandi yang terlihat amat berbeda dari kamar mandi tuannya di masa depan._

'_Tentu saja, karena pada masa ini teknologi belum secanggih tahun 2062,' batin Miku. Setelah bosan mengamati seluruh isi kamar mandi, ia melanjutkan penjelajahannya menuju dapur. Oh, dan peralatan memasaknya pun begitu berbeda dengan masa depan! Miku membuka benda yang ia yakini sebagai kulkas dan mendapati berbagai jenis sayur, daging dan makanan lainnya yang berada di sana. 'Oh well, sepertinya ada beberapa hal dari masa lalu yang tidak akan berubah di masa depan,' pikir si robot._

_Dan penjelajahannya kini adalah kamar sang tuan. Ia perlahan membuka pintu kamar itu, dan mulai melihat-lihat isi ruangan itu. hanya ada sebuah komputer, meja, lemari, kaca, tempat tidur untuk 1 orang, jam dinding, kalender dan jadwal kerja. Miku tersenyum sendiri melihat jadwal pekerjaan tuannya yang begitu penuh. 'Ah, tak heran master menjadi begitu hebat di masa tuanya,' batin robot itu lagi._

_Saat ia akan keluar dari ruang pribadi tuannya itu, perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan sebuah pigura di sampingnya yang terletak pada sudut meja. Si robot pun mendekat. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat foto yang amat ia kenal di masa depan ternyata berada di sana. Miku pun membuka kotak berwarna merah itu dan mendapati sebuah cincin bertahtakan batu rubi yang sama dengan yang ia temukan di lemari meja tidur sang tuan. 'Hati' Miku rasanya seperti disayat melihat kedua benda di depannya ini. Perlahan, Miku menatap tempat tidur sang tuan dengan wajah sendu._

'_Master, sebegitu lamanya kah kau terlarut dalam kesedihan yang sama?'_

.

.

Kini sesosok perempuan dengan rambut berwarna _teal _tengah berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan dengan tanah yang terlihat masih segar. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuket mawar merah dan bunga lily, bunga kesukaan tuannya. Tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang datang ke pemakaman dengan pakaian serba hitam, 'gadis' ini mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna putih. Ia tidak mengganti terusan yang ia kenakan sejak kemarin itu. Bahkan ia masih mengenakan _flat shoes _berwarna hitam yang sama. Dileher 'gadis' itu melingkar kalung dari rantai dengan bandul berupa cincin rubi peninggalan sang tuan, serta syal biru yang terlihat masih bagus walaupun sudah termakan waktu, terbukti dengan beberapa robekan dan bolongan kecil yang terlihat jelas di sana sini.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang lelaki yang baru saja ia kenali, Hiyama Kiyoteru di sampingnya. Miku melirik ke arah batu nisan itu sekilas. Ia berjongkok di samping batu nisan itu, menciumnya sekilas lalu berbisik lembut pada batu nisan itu.

"Master, hingga saatnya nanti tunggulah aku, aku pasti akan kembali lagi kemari suatu saat nanti," bisiknya lembut sambil meletakkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang di tangannya. Perlahan Miku bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Senyum samar pun menghiasi wajahnya yang sendu.

"Ya, aku sudah siap."

Miku pun mulai berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu di depannya bersama pemiliknya yang baru. Sepanjang jalan, Miku tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lokasi pemakaman itu sekalipun, bahkan hingga pemakaman itu tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Miku kini terbaring dalam sebuah tabung kaca. Sebentar lagi ia akan di non-aktifkan. Ia tidak akan bisa melihat kehidupan maupun kehangatan hingga saatnya tiba nanti. Namun ini adalah yang tuannya inginkan, dan ia sebagai ciptaannya harus menuruti seluruh keinginan sang tuan.

'Asalkan master bahagia, maka aku pun akan bahagia.'

Kiyoteru Hiyama kini berdiri di samping si robot perempuan. Namun sebelum Kiyoteru menutup tabung kaca itu, tangan Miku menahannya sebentar.

"Tolong, apapun yang terjadi, jangan lepaskan apapun yang melekat pada tubuhku ini. Aku ingin membawa kenangan ini bersamaku," ujar Miku dengan suara parau. Kiyoteru yang mendengar perkataan Miku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, membuat Miku melepaskan pegangannya dari ujung tabung kaca itu, senyum kelegaan terbentuk dibibirnya. Tombol merah di sudut tabung kaca itu pun kini ditekan, membuat tabung kaca itu mulai bergerak. Miku pun mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Setetes air mata pun menetes membasahi pipi si gadis robot yang pucat itu.

'Master, akankah kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti?'

.

.

"_Master, kenapa aku ini adalah robot yang sempurna?"_

_Miku bertanya saat sang tuan tengah mengenakan pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Sang tuan pun tersenyum._

"_Karena kau memiliki perasaan Miku. Apa kau gembira memiliki perasaan?" Miku pun mengangguk bahagia._

"_Ya master, aku sangat bahagia!"_

.

.

"_Kau … Siapakah kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kaito sambil menjauhkan diri si gadis. Namun si gadis sepertinya tidak berniat menjauh. Gadis itu pun turun ke lantai kemudian ia berjalan merangkak mendekati Kaito yang kini terpojok di sudut tembok apartemennya._

"_Aku? Aku Miku Hatsune." Kata gadis itu. Kaito memutar kembali otaknya, mencoba mengingat kenalannya yang berusia kira-kira 16 tahun dengan rambut berwarna teal. Tapi nihil. Kelihatannya memang gadis di depannya ini adalah orang yang benar-benar asing._

"_Mi … Miku Hatsune?" ulang Kaito, dan gadis itu mengangguk._

"_Ya master." Lanjut gadis itu, membuat Kaito melongo. Master? Kenapa gadis di depannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu?_

"_Aku datang dari masa depan, dan aku bertugas untuk menemani Master Kaito hingga menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru."_

"_Apa?!"_

.

.

_**Karena aku tahu kau menciptakanku karena kau sesungguhnya merasa sangat kesepian. Tapi tenang saja, karena mulai dari sekarang aku akan selalu menemanimu, memberikan kebahagiaan yang begitu banyak padamu hingga kita terpisahkan oleh waktu, master …**_

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
